


To Love a Seraph

by Who_Watches_the_Watchman



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_Watches_the_Watchman/pseuds/Who_Watches_the_Watchman
Summary: Ed felt a jolt run down his arm and looked down in surprise. At the same moment, Al gasped, “Brother! Your wings!”Ed’s head snapped around and he stared over his shoulder. His golden wings were now flecked through with black. He whirled back around to see Mustang looking at him confusion, his hand still outstretched.“What…?” he began.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantoms_Echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Echo/gifts).



> This will probably be only two chapters but when will the next be posted? *shrugs shoulders*

It had begun when the Seraphs had lost their home. Seraph’s bonds had been highly coveted and still was, by humans. A Seraph’s bond would make the human immortal if they didn’t die in war or by disease.  
Female Seraphs always married men but it had been discovered that male seraphs couldn’t father Seraph children expect by another female Seraph and since females would have Seraphs, marriage between Seraphs was rare these days.  
Bonds couldn’t be forced, something that all Seraphs were extremely grateful for. However, all Seraphs seemed to have a human that they would bond with on first touch.  
Some seraphs were fortunate; they would go through the top levels of government and politics and never bond with a human and the government would quit looking after a certain level, granting Seraphs a certain level of freedom. But those were rare.  
~~~  
Ed snapped his wings open and landed lightly on the ground before marching into the palace.  
Al came running after him. “Brother! Wait! You can’t just march in on His Highness!”  
“The hell I can’t,” Ed snarled and stormed past the guards who stood back warily and into the throne room.  
“Ling, you bastard!” Ed shouted as the smirking jerk looked up.  
“Edward,” he drawled. “Always a pleasure to see your stunning face.”  
“Cut the crap, Ling. It’s not going to save your ass this time.”  
“Brother!” Al said, somewhat desperately.  
“You invited the Amestris murderers,” Ed snarled, marching straight up to the throne. “How do you explain yourself? You better make this good, your highness.”  
Ling’s smirk faded and he sighed, standing up in a swirl of robes. He spoke briefly to his sister, Mei before gesturing for Ed and Al to follow him.  
When they were alone, Ling took a seat and took a deep breath. Ed had calmed a little, but he was still only barely controlling his rage. “Explain,” Al was the one that said it this time.  
Ling took a deep breath and then sat forward. “Amestris’ government was recently overthrown by members within the military. King Bradley is dead along with most of his generals. A man named Grumman was selected as the Furher at this moment and he is working to change policies and make friends with his fellow nations. He withdrew the hostile forces from Aerugo within the first week of his time in office. The country is being remade.”  
Ed scowled. “Okay, so this guy’s decent. Why are you having one of them come here?”  
“Fuhrer Grumman has expressed a desire to make peace with Xing. And Amestris’ military is not to be underestimated, Edward.”  
Ed’s lip curled. “You’re forgetting that this is the country that burned Ishval to the ground? That wasn’t even fifteen years ago!”  
“But there was a different Fuhrer then. Grumman, so far, has shown nothing but a desire to make peace and help his nation heal. I cannot ignore his gesture of good-faith.”  
“Wait,” Ed sat up and forward, eyes narrowing. “What gesture?”  
Ling’s eyes flicked to the clock. “Their ambassadors are to arrive with the next two hours.”  
“WHAT?” Ed shouted, jumping back, wings snapping open behind him.  
“Ed, this is not a sudden decision,” Ling said sharply. “I have been observing the new Fuhrer for the past few months and I’ve had my spies’ checkup the people he’s sending. They all have good reputations.”  
Ed gripped his sword handle tightly, mouth drawing down. “I don’t like it,” he hissed.  
“Then stay and meet them yourselves,” Ling offered, rising to his feet. “You’ll be able to get their measure better if you meet them in person.”  
Ed scowled. “Fine. We’ll stay. But if Al and I don’t like them, they’re not going to stay. Clear?”  
Ling’s mouth thinned. “I will make my own decisions, Edward. For the sake of my country, not your sensibilities.”  
Ed snarled an insult before stalking out of the room.  
The ambassadors did indeed arrive within the next two hours and Ed watched them from Ling’s side with narrowed eyes. Al stood next to him, watching them with less anger but just as much suspicion.  
There were six clear Amestrians, with two Xingese guides. Five men, and one woman. Ed took stock quickly: two blondes, a red head-head, a silver-haired one, and two brunettes. The smallest and least threatening was clearly the brunette with glasses. He looked almost shorter than Ed with a nervous smile. He looked the youngest as well.  
The silver-haired one, sat stiff and straight on his horse, his face solemn and grave. He looked like the parent of the group.  
The red-head was bulky, the heaviest of the group but Ed didn’t miss the way his eyes darted around, taking in everything.  
The next one that caught his eye was the blond man. He had a cigarette dangling from one corner of his mouth. He looked less alert than the others, like he was really trying to keep his eyes open.  
The woman sat straight in her saddle, her gaze was as intense and focused as a sniper’s rifle, but her eyes returned most often to the man first in the group.  
He looked more Xingese than the others, possibly why he was included in the procession, but his outfit was Amestris military. The rank on his shoulder was that of a general. His eyes were sharp as he took in Ling and Ed and Al before they came to a halt and dismounted.  
The group bowed formally from the waist to Ling before the man spoke, “Greetings, Your Majesty. I am General Roy Mustang, ambassador from Amestris and these are my assistants.” He raised a hand, and the woman stepped forward. “This is Major Riza Hawkeye.” She stepped back and the blond man stepped forward. “Major Jean Havoc.” He went on down the line. “Lieutenant Heymans Breda. Second Lieutenant Vato Falman. Master Sergeant Kain Fuery.”  
Ling nodded to each of them and then stepped forward and shook hands with each. Ed bristled a little. “This is Mei Chang, my sister.” Mei bowed. “Lan Fan, my bodyguard.” Lan Fan nodded shortly. “And Edward and Alphonse.”  
Roy took them in thoughtfully. “I understood that seraphs no longer had interaction with humans.”  
“Some of us do,” Ed snapped, glaring.  
Mustang inclined his head. “Forgive my assumptions,” he murmured.  
“You must be hungry!” Ling said abruptly, clapping his hands together. “Come, a feast has been prepared!”  
A few members of the group looked relieved and Roy nodded. “That would be most welcome, your highness.”

Dinner was enjoyable, to Ed’s surprise. He ended up seated between Havoc and Breda and they were quite interesting. They asked questions and also answered most of Ed’s. The conversation flowed freely between him, Al, Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Fuery. At the other end of the table, Hawkeye, Mustang, Ling and Mei spoke together.  
“So, there was a cue,” Ed said, looking at Havoc, half-way through the meal.  
Havoc nodded and raised a glass toward Breda and Fuery. “Those two are going to have to be the ones to tell you about it though. I wasn’t there.”  
“Why not?” Ed asked curiously.  
Havoc smiled dryly. “Incapacitated. I’d suffered an injury and wasn’t recovered when the cue went down. I provided them with the things they needed to win. But they did the leg work,” he said, nodding to Breda and Fuery.  
“I was up North,” Falman said. “So, I missed some of it too.”  
“And your Fuhrer Grumman started it?” Ed asked.  
“It was a group of people, actually,” Breda said. “Fuhrer Grumman of course, but there were others.”  
“Like?” Ed prompted.  
“State secrets,” Falman said and the others nodded.  
“I’ll bet I can guess.”  
“Brother,” Al said warningly.  
Ed ignored him, jerking his head toward the part of the table where the four others were gathered. “Your boss, Mustang.”  
No one answered and Ed suddenly realized that he’d spoken into a sudden silence. His eyes went to the front of the table and saw the group looking back at him.  
Mustang broke the silence. “Yes, I involved in the cue, Prince Edward.”  
Ed sat bolt upright, eyes narrowing. “Who told you that?” He demanded, glaring at Ling.  
Ling smirked faintly. “It seemed pointless not to inform him.”  
Ed glared. He’d done it for intimidation effect, Ed just knew it. “Seraph kingdoms aren’t like your human systems,” he said sharply. “Hohenheim’s king because he’s the best qualified and done the best job. His status doesn’t transfer to Al and I.”  
Roy looked interested. “So, essentially, a democratic system,” he said, nodding.  
Ed scowled but Al nodded. “Essentially, yes, General Mustang.”  
Roy studied them thoughtfully before turning back to Ling.  
The dinner eventually ended. It wasn’t until just before they left that it happened. He and Al were getting ready to leave and Breda and Havoc moved to shake their hands. Al and Ed took the opportunity, and Ed enjoyed squeezing hard enough to see the strain on their faces.  
Mustang approached after them, looking almost… uncertain. “I suppose I won’t meet you again, Edward,” he said.  
Ed snorted. “Don’t count on it, bastard.”  
Al just sighed.  
Roy smiled and extended his hand. “Well, then, it was a privilege and honor to meet you.”  
Ed huffed, reached out and flicked Roy’s hand with his fingers before stepping back. But it was too late. Ed felt a jolt run down his arm and looked down in surprise. At the same moment, Al gasped, “Brother! Your wings!”  
Ed’s head snapped around and he stared over his shoulder. His golden wings were now flecked through with black. He whirled back around to see Mustang looking at him confusion, his hand still outstretched.  
“What…?” he began.  
Ed’s eyes widened as he realized what had just happened before taking a step back. He opened his mouth to shout something horrible. But nothing came out before he turned, and leapt, wings catching the breeze and, beating them as hard as he could, quickly took to the air.  
“Brother!” Al called but Ed didn’t look back, shooting toward the sky.


End file.
